User blog:Amelia Lonelyheart/My Little Pony: Filly feats
Two feats that should scale to lower end characters. Meant to do more but the second one was a lot more time consuming then I thought it be. I'll try and get the rest done by tomorrow. Feat #1: Sweetie Belle durability feat (comics) Feat happens in Friendship is Magic #42, also known as "A Pinkie Pie Story That Pinkie Pie Kinda Sorta Remembers" by Pinkie Pie in collaboration with PINK. A PINKIE PIE PRODUCTION as directed by P.D. PIE for PINK PROPAGANDA in association with PIE STUDIOS. Based upon a story by Pinkamena D. Pie as told to Bittersweet and Leadwing. STARRING PINKIE PIE, esq. Minor cameo guest appearance by Rarity and other minor characters. (i'm not kidding!) In a flash back, Sweetie Belle tried to figure out how out bring the dead back to life and/or how to do autopsies with explosions and ended up blowing up most of her house. This story was weird. Toasty! [http://homeguides.sfgate.com/big-average-doorways-92628.html The average door is about 6'8 feet] or 2.032 meters R = Y^(1/3)*0.28 R = Radius in km Y = Yield in KT 2.032 = Y^(1/3)*0.28 Y = 382.205574 However this needs to be divided by two orders of magnitude lower. 382.205574 / 1000 = 0.382205574 tons 0.382205574 / 1000 = 0.00038220557 tons 1.59 MegaJoules of TNT. Wall level+ Feat #2: Scootaloo durability feat Feat happens in Sleepless in Ponyville. This one is gonna require a lot of convoluted scaling. According to Twilight, the Candy Cane is 8 feet. Considering that Rainbow Dash and Twily didn't know what hands were, I'm surprised they have the word "feet" and "foot" in their dictionary but maybe i'm just over thinking cartoons. 559 pixels = 2.4384 meters Scootaloo stands at 170 pixels 559 / 170 = 3.28823529412 2.4384 / 3.28823529412 = 0.7415527728 meters So Scootaloo is 0.7415527728 meters tall. Nice. So Scootaloo is 215 pixels and Applejack's head is 96 pixels 215 / 96 = 2.23958333333 0.7415527728 / 2.23958333333 = 0.33111193576 meters So Applejack's head is 0.33111193576 meters at 178 pixels Triangle one is 71 pixels long with a base of 112 pixels 178 / 71 = 2.507042253521127 0.33111193576 / 2.507042253521127 = 0.1320727384211236 meters 178 / 112 = 1.589285714285714 0.33111193576 / 1.589285714285714 = 0.2083400944107866 meters Area = 0.014 meters (area of triangle) Triangle two has a base of 321 pixels 321 / 178 = 1.803370786516854 0.33111193576 * 1.803370786516854 = 0.5971175920166292 meters And has a height of 95 pixels 178 / 91 = 1.956043956043956 0.33111193576 / 1.956043956043956 = 0.169276326708764 meters Area = 0.051 meters Triangle three has a base of 149 pixels 178 / 149 = 1.194630872483221 meters 0.33111193576 / 1.194630872483221 = 0.2771667327429215 meters And a height of 139 pixels 178 / 139 = 1.280575539568345 0.33111193576 / 1.280575539568345 = 0.2585649385991012 meters Area = 0.036 meters Rectangle has a width of 257 pixels' 257 / 178 = 1.443820224719101 0.33111193576 / 1.443820224719101 = 0.2293304457792996 meters And a length of 307 pixels 307 / 178 = 1.724719101123596 0.33111193576 / 1.724719101123596 = 0.1919802103103583 meters Area of a rectangle = L * W 0.1919802103103583 * 0.2293304457792996 = 0.0440269072112782 meters 0.0440269072112782 + 0.036 + 0.051 + 0.014 = 0.14502690721 m^2 Now let's angsize Applejack's head. Screen height = 768 pixels Applejack's head = 178 pixels 2atan(tan(70/2)*(178/768)) = 0.218756300728 Radians 0.218756300728×180°/π = 12.533812774° Degrees Angsizing yields: 1.5076 meters Applejack's head is 132 pixels and the distance from the hole is 147 147 / 132 = 1.113636363636364 0.33111193576 * 1.113636363636364 = 0.3687382920963638 meters 1.5076 - 0.3687382920963638 = 1.138861707903636 meters Volume = Area * Depth 0.14502690721 * 1.138861707903636 = 0.1651655912371627 m^3 So debris so assuming pulverization. 0.1651655912371627 m^3 = 165,165.59123716267641 cm^3 165,165.59123716267641 * 214.35 = 35,403,244.4817 J 35.40 MegaJoules Low end Small Building level. Nice. Category:Blog posts